Demonios
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: "Somos Malachite ahora..." ¡No! ¡No era cierto! ¡Ella era Jasper, y nunca sería una con aquella mocosa! / AU, muy probablemente. Explicación adentro.
1. Prisionera

Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino que a Rebecca Sugar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: "Somos Malachite ahora..." ¡No! ¡No era cierto! ¡Ella era Jasper, y nunca sería un solo ser con aquella mocosa! / AU, muy probablemente. Explicación adentro.

Explicación: Esta historia sigue el canon a partir de Jailbreak, y también luego del Stevenbomb 2.0. Sin embargo, eso puede cambiar con la llegada de más episodios nuevos. Por eso, muy probablemente este sea un AU. Ahora, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

Prisionera

* * *

Nunca debió regresar a la tierra.

Aquel arcaico montón de rocas era inservible, siendo lentamente destruido por la especie dominante allí: los humanos.

Ella sabía que no debía volver, lo sabía. Pero lo hizo de todos modos. El deseo de venganza pudo más que su sentido común.

¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Encerrada dentro de una fusión que ella misma había forzado. Prisionera de una gema pequeña y de apariencia débil.

Pero aquella Jasper, la que aún se esforzaba por luchar contra la fuerza del mar que la rodeaba, no siempre había sido así.

Hubo un tiempo, en que Jasper sólo era una gema ansiosa por demostrar su valía, sin nada que perder y mucho por ganar.

Hubo un tiempo, en que Jasper sólo quería ser feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Jasper? ¿Jasper, estás escuchándome?

La voz de su mentora se oía lejana, como un eco en el fondo mismo de su mente. La joven gema negó rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando pensar con claridad.

—Sí, señora.

—Entonces repite lo que a acabo de decir, soldado.

Jasper parpadeó un par de veces ante aquella orden, provocando que la gema mayor suspirara pesadamente, restregándose una mano en su rostro.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo—advirtió, negando con su cabeza en forma de reproche—. Si quieres convertirte en una gran guerrera, tienes que...

Pero Jasper ya no estaba escuchando. Ámbar ya le había dado esa charla desde el momento mismo en que nació. Para eso la había creado: para convertirla en una guerrera digna de las tropas de Yellow Diamond.

La mayoría de las gemas eran creadas como frutos de la unión entre sus creadores. Ella, sin embargo, había adquirido una forma física solamente para luchar.

Y hasta ahora, no era muy buena en eso.

Ámbar, su creadora junto a su señora, Spessartina, era literalmente enorme. Un puñetazo suyo podía obligar a cualquier gema a regenerarse. Y un golpe del mazo que convocaba desde la gema naranja en su pecho, podía acabar con la vida de aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Jasper, por su parte, era alta y flacucha. Su cabello corto distaba mucho de las melenas que las guerreras de Homeworld lucían. Y aunque deseaba volverse la gema luchadora que su creadora deseaba, le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

Especialmente porque se distraía muy fácilmente. Y cada día, a la misma hora, si mayor distracción pasaba frente al campo de entrenamiento, meciendo sus caderas de forma cadenciosa.

En aquel planeta liderado por un diamante amarillo y habitado por gemas de todo tipo, tamaño y color, las cosas funcionaban bastante diferente que en la Tierra.

Allí, lo que los humanos conocían como "matrimonio", era casi siempre un acuerdo de conveniencia. Las gemas más poderosas tomaban a otras, físicamente más fuertes, para que las protegieran.

El sistema de señoras y guardianas regía con fuerza en aquel planeta.

Y Jasper deseaba 'proteger' a Tanzanite. Lo deseaba desde la vio por primera vez, prendida del musculoso brazo de Onix.

Tanzanite era de las gemas más escasas, tanto en Homeworld como en la Tierra. Sus ojos profundos y su largo cabello llevaban un tono azul, mientras su piel se teñía de celeste.

—Si de verdad la quieres, tendrás que mejorar. Muchísimo.

Jasper se sobresaltó al escuchar a su creadora, quién al igual que ella, observaba a Tanzanite alejándose del lugar, siendo vigilada constantemente por su guardiana.

Jasper sabía que Ámbar tenía razón. Siempre la había tenido, y en aquel momento de epifanía, tomó una decisión.

Apretando los puños, supo que un día se convertiría en la mejor guerrera que Yellow Diamond alguna vez habría tenido en sus filas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Deja de husmear en mis pensamientos, mocosa.

Lapislázuli se sorprendió al escuchar la voz áspera de su prisionera dentro de su mente. Hacía ya un par de días que había dejado de hablar, y sólo soltaba gruñidos molestos de vez en cuando.

Suspiró pesadamente

—No son 'tus' pensamientos—aclaró, apartando la vista y manteniendo firme su agarre en sus cadenas—. Ahora son 'nuestros'.

Jasper rió entredientes al escuchar sus palabras, y negó levemente con su cabeza. Abrazó sus rodillas, acurrucándose consigo misma en ese rincón de aquella fusión.

—Mis pensamientos son míos y sólo míos—masculló, apretando los dientes—. Así que deja de inmiscuirte.

Aquel no fue un pedido, sino que fue una orden. Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura de que no sería obedecía.

Al fin y al cabo, en aquella forzada e inestable fusión, aquella mocosa lograba mantenerla allí. Prisionera de su propia decisión.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me alegra escribir nuevamente para un fandom que amo, Steven Universe.

Y... pues no tengo mucho para decir sobre la historia. Porque los spoilers son malos, ¿mkay? (?)

Así que, pueden dejarme su opinión con un review. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Todos los reviews serán respondidos en el próximo capítulo.

Sin más que decir... ¡gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	2. Valor

Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino que a Rebecca Sugar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: "Somos Malachite ahora..." ¡No! ¡No era cierto! ¡Ella era Jasper, y nunca sería un solo ser con aquella mocosa! / AU, muy probablemente. Explicación adentro.

Explicación: Esta historia sigue el canon a partir de Jailbreak, y también luego del Stevenbomb 2.0. Sin embargo, eso puede cambiar con la llegada de más episodios nuevos. Por eso, muy probablemente este sea un AU. Ahora, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

Valor

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lento dentro de aquella fusión.

Sentía que habían pasado ya miles de años, y probablemente, sólo habían sido un par de días.

Nunca había pensado en el tiempo como algo realmente relativo. Los días para ella solían ser como los minutos para los humanos.

Y en ese momento, le parecían décadas interminables.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se había quedado en aquel campo de entrenamiento durante horas, realizando ejercicios, uno tras otro. Sin descanso alguno.

Su entrenamiento comenzaba a dar frutos. Atrás quedaba su apariencia delgada y débil, para ser reemplazada por una complexión fornida. Su melena comenzaba a crecer.

Podía simplemente cambiar la forma de su cuerpo para llegar a la apariencia deseada. Pero eso no iba a ayudarla a ser la guerrera que quería ser.

Ámbar se había esforzado en transformar a aquella pequeña y débil gema en una guerrera temible. Y aunque al principio no tenía éxito, aquello comenzaba a cambiar.

—Tal vez deberías tomar un descanso—dijo, al acercarse a su única creación—. Has entrenado muy duro últimamente.

—El descanso es para los débiles. Y yo no lo soy.

Jasper no podía permitirse ni un momento de relajación. Había avanzado demasiado durante aquellos meses, y no pensaba echar por la borda todo aquello.

Quería convertirse en una guardiana implacable.

Sabía que Onix había sido guardiana de Tanzanite por casi un centenar de años. Y también sabía que para quitarle ese privilegio, debía retarla a un duelo a muerte.

Todos los duelos que Onix había aceptado, los había ganado. Jasper iba a encargarse de hacerla caer.

—Sé que realmente deseas retar a Onix—continuó su creadora, colocando un pie sobre su espalda mientras ella continuaba con sus abdominales—. Pero tienes que estar completamente segura de que quieres proteger a esa gema. Ser una guardiana no es un chiste.

La gema más joven soltó un bufido, sin detenerse ante la presión de su creadora, que iba en aumento.

Sí, deseaba proteger a Tanzanite. Sí, sabía que no era un chiste. No, no iba a rendirse.

—Aún recuerdo cuando reté a Esmeralda para quitarle a Spessartina. Estaba nerviosa, lo admito—continuó Ámbar, antes de soltar una risotada grave—. Pero al ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, toda ella... ese fue todo el incentivo que necesitaba.

Se inclinó un poco hacia su creación, ejerciendo aún más presión en su trabajada espalda.

—¿Sientes lo mismo, Jasper?

Oh, sí que lo sentía. Desde la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Tanzanite, supo que debía ser suya. Que debía dedicar su vida a morir por ella. Que ese era su destino.

Aquellos podían ser sus propios deseos hablando, o tal vez ese instinto salvaje y dominante con el que había nacido.

No lo sabía muy bien, pero tampoco le importaba.

Lo único importante era volverse cada vez más fuerte, para que en un futuro cercano, pudiera demostrar su valor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jasper se removió un poco, algo incómoda. Las esposas de agua que apresaban sus muñecas eran molestas, pero ya no le causaban dolor.

Al otro lado de la fusión, estaba Lapislázuli. Ésta se mantenía en completo silencio, cabizbaja, pero manteniendo su agarre firme en sus cadenas.

Finalmente, abrió sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estás recordando esas cosas?

Jasper rodó los ojos ante aquella pregunta, y simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no estás recordando nada?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja

—Porque no quiero compartir nada contigo.

Una carcajada seca y cínica cruzó el ambiente de esa fusión. Jasper se restregó una mano en su rostro, en gesto de frustración.

—Ni yo, te lo aseguro. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy atrapada aquí, contigo, sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió proteger a Rose Quartz...—farfulló, rodando los ojos con un suspiro cansado—. Supongo que no tengo más opción que aferrarme a mis recuerdos.

—Steven no es Rose Quartz—replicó Lapis, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Es mi amigo.

—Claro, claro. Sólo deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Aquella era una afirmación imposible de cumplir, y Jasper lo sabía. Mientras Lapis tuviera el control, seguiría compartiendo sus pensamientos con ella sin poder evitarlo.

Suspiró una vez más, exhausta. Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero también, que pasara más lento.

No quería convertirse en una con esa mocosa. No quería ser Malachite.

* * *

¡Hola!

Segundo capítulo. No tengo mucho por decir, sólo... ¡Week of Sardonyx estuvo fabulosa! Extraño a Jasper y Lapis, pero supongo que tendré que esperar.

En fin, responderé sus reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Muchas gracias! Sabes que me encanta escribir para ti~

Death Valery: ¡Hey! Gracias x3 Espero que te guste la continuación, nos leemos.

DragShot: Muchas gracias. Espero que logre mantener tu interés.

Jinki Asgra: Siempre quise escribir sobre el pasado de Jasper, espero poder dar en el clavo.

Samantha: Lo sé, no es algo fácil :P Espero que te guste el cap.

Bueno... creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Duelo

Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino que a Rebecca Sugar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: "Somos Malachite ahora..." ¡No! ¡No era cierto! ¡Ella era Jasper, y nunca sería un solo ser con aquella mocosa! / AU, muy probablemente. Explicación adentro.

Explicación: Esta historia sigue el canon a partir de Jailbreak, y también luego del Stevenbomb 2.0. Sin embargo, eso puede cambiar con la llegada de más episodios nuevos. Por eso, muy probablemente este sea un AU. Ahora, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

Duelo

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que no había intentado tomar el control. Sí, aún tiraba un poco de sus cadenas, pero no eran verdaderos intentos.

Últimamente, sólo se quedaba allí, quieta. No podía retraerse a su gema para regenerarse, por lo que intentaba recuperar fuerzas.

De alguna forma irónica y cruel, flotar en esa agua prepotente lograba relajarla. Pero sólo un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentía extremadamente nerviosa.

Ámbar le había repetido que luego de hacerlo ya no habría vuelta atrás, mientras Spessartina le suplicaba que no se atreviera a morir tan joven.

Es que Jasper había decidido retar a Onix por el derecho de proteger a Tanzanite. Y lo había hecho, sin escuchar razones.

Se sintió extremadamente confiada al acercarse a aquella enorme gema, y decirle a la cara que su 'señora' sería suya una vez que la venciera.

Su confianza aumentó ante la cólera de Onix, y la pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios de Tanzanite.

No supo si sonreía porque deseaba su victoria o su muerte, pero en ese momento, no le importó.

Pasó las últimas noches antes del encuentro entrenando. Sentía que no lo necesitaba, su arduo trabajo le había sido recompensado con una gigantesca figura y una fuerza descomunal.

Sin embargo, más valía prevenir que curar.

El día del duelo, Spessartina se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo y lágrimas en sus ojos, suplicando que se retractara.

Pero aquello sería una deshonra de por vida, y Jasper no podía permitirse algo así.

Ámbar, por su parte, simplemente le dio un fuerte abrazo y un apretón de manos, asegurándole que harían una celebración por su victoria.

Y así fue que Jasper abandonó el hogar que sus creadoras le habían brindado durante trescientos cincuenta y siete años, y se dirigió a la arena.

Sólo llevaba consigo su casco, su fuerza, sus ganas y voluntad. Esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente.

En la arena, una cantidad considerable de gemas se reunía para presenciar el enfrentamiento. Aquel tipo de duelos era bastante común, y por eso, la cantidad de espectadores variaba constantemente.

Jasper no prestó atención a aquello. Llevaba la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Tanzanite, quién vigilaba la arena desde un palco alto.

Admiró sus ojos, sus labios carnosos, su cabello largo y sedoso, su figura celestial... no podía permitirse morir allí. Estaba obligada a sobrevivir.

Onix llevaba una sonrisa confiada en su curtido rostro, viendo a su joven oponente con desdén. Era imposible que una gema con menos de quinientos años de edad venciera a una de las milenarias.

El enfrentamiento fue intenso y cruel. No hubo palabras, ni las clásicas muestras de respeto antes de comenzar. Desde el momento en que ambas gemas estuvieron presentes, la lucha había comenzado.

Jasper comprobó que toda su confianza no valía absolutamente nada al enfrentarse a una guerrera experimentada. Las heridas en su cuerpo aumentaban a medida que sus esperanzas se perdían.

Pensó en el llanto desconsolado de Spessartina, y en el orgullo devenido a decepción que sentiría Ámbar, cuando le fuera entregada la gema quebrada de su única creación.

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, atacó con toda la fiereza que podía concebir. Si todo estaba perdido ya, y moriría en esa arena, al menos lo haría habiendo luchado hasta el final.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, un golpe certero directamente en la gema de la contraria logró crear una grieta. Y sólo un golpe más, logró quebrarla por completo.

Jasper podía recordar la mirada aterrorizada de Onix al momento de su deceso. También la satisfacción que sintió al destruirla.

Pronto, los espectadores de aquel entretenimiento pasaron de la sorpresa incrédula a la mórbida alegría. Jasper disfrutó de la atención, de la admiración, de la fama que ganaría.

Pero lo que más disfrutó, fue tener a Tanzanite justo frente a ella, ofreciéndole su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Jasper tomó su mano con cierta brusquedad innata, la cual disfrazó de delicadeza al llevarla a sus labios y realizar una reverencia.

—Mi señora.

Pudo escuchar una risita traviesa por parte de Tanzanite, antes de escuchar su voz.

—Mi guardiana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ella era realmente hermosa.

La voz de Lapis resonó en su mente, y Jasper sólo pudo removerse, tirando un poco de sus cadenas débilmente.

Suspiró.

—Lo es—aclaró, con tono exhausto

Aquello de compartir sus pensamientos con Lapislázuli le parecía humillante y vergonzoso, pero era necesario.

Sólo recordando quién realmente era podría evitar volverse parte permanente de esa fusión.

* * *

¡Hola!

Síp, me atrasé un poco con las actualizaciones, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

No tengo mucho para decir, en realidad, así que voy a responder sus reviews.

Ringo-Tensai: ¡Muchas gracias! Desde 'Sworn to the Sword' pensé en ello hasta finalmente escribirlo.

Samantha: ¡Gracias! ¿Peticiones? No lo sé... dime y te diré (?)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
